Unikitty and the Joker's Pranks
by Windrises
Summary: Unikitty and the Joker become friends and start doing pranks together.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and Unikitty! is owned by Warner Bros. This story is dedicated to Cesar Romero, Lennie Weinrib, and Heath Ledger.

The Joker broke out of Arkham Asylum and was trying to avoid Batman. He drove to a city that was really far away from Gotham that was close to Unikitty's castle. The Joker said, "I hope that I've managed to make Batman think that I'm gone forever. Trying to have jokes and pranks with him is getting too hard. He's become so serious over the decades."

The Joker paced around the city while thinking about another problem. He said, "Also I'm without a helper in my crimes since Harley Quinn is helping Poison Ivy with her silly environmental stuff. I need to get a new sidekick. I could put up advertisements in the city to get a new helper." He thought about the plan and said, "If I do that a few people in this strange city could report to Batman that I'm here."

The Joker looked around and saw Unikitty and Richard who finished up their latest work day. The Joker said, "It seems like this is the weirdest city that I've ever visited. How delightfully eccentric." He did an evil laugh.

Meanwhile Batman was trying to find the Joker. He was doing research in his cave. He said, "I think that the Joker's going to try to do something amazingly evil. I better find out his location."

The Joker decided to listen to Unikitty and Richard. Unikitty angrily said, "I can't believe I got a detention. All I did was voice my opinion in class by saying that math is garbage."

Richard replied, "You're allowed to say how you feel, but you're supposed to be nice about it."

Unikitty said, "Hey. I was nice enough to say that math isn't one of the worst things ever invented." Several kids made lots of noise as they walked home. Gumball got frustrated and threw a cupcake at a random kid.

Richard replied, "You should calm down Princess Unikitty. Wanna help me water the plants?"

Unikitty said, "I don't care about dumb plants. There's too many pranks out there for me not to explore. It's practically my duty to accomplish the very best of pranks."

The Joker overheard Unikitty and was excited about Unikitty's dedication to pranks. After Richard walked away the Joker waved to Unikitty.

Unikitty replied, "Greetings Joker."

The Joker asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Unikitty said, "I sure do. I've been a big fan of your career for years. You are the master of pranks."

The Joker proudly said, "I'm also a prince."

Unikitty replied, "I don't think that being the crime prince of crime qualifies as a prince, but I don't defend logic."

The Joker said, "I hate to defend logic too, but I feel like asking what you are."

Unikitty replied, "I'm a unicorn kitten."

The Joker said, "Sadly I have no help for my future pranks. That's why I did months of research to find the perfect cat to become my new sidekick. I've picked you."

Unikitty replied, "That's awesome dude."

The Joker asked, "Will you agree to my job offer?"

Unikitty said, "Okay dude." The Joker and Unikitty shook hands.

The Joker said, "We have lots of pranks to do."

Unikitty replied, "Then lets do pranks as soon as we can."

The Joker and Unikitty pranced to the police station. They replaced Sheriff's donuts with expired bagels. The Sheriff started eating them. He liked that the bagels were expired, but he was upset losing his donuts. The Joker and Unikitty ran out of the police station while laughing.

The Joker asked, "Is there anybody that you want to get revenge on?"

Unikitty said, "My principal for giving me silly detentions."

The Joker and Unikitty went to the school. The Joker used a crowbar to open up the Principal's car trunk. The Joker and Unikitty filled the car trunk with money that the Joker stole from a few banks. Unikitty said, "I hate to say this, but I feel kind of bad about doing this. Framing the Principal for bank robberies seems extreme."

The Joker replied, "That rude principal deserves this punishment. Hasn't he given you dozens of detentions?"

Unikitty said, "Yes dude."

The Joker replied, "He stole your recess time so framing him is hardly a crime."

Unikitty said, "I guess that makes this prank less bad." Unikitty and the Joker finished stuffing stolen in the Principal's car trunk. A few minutes the Principal walked to his car and saw the money. He didn't know it was stolen so he did a victory dance.

The Joker said, "We have to do eight more pranks today to make this day feel like a full day of pranking." Unikitty and the Joker quickly did eight more pranks.

Unikitty and the Joker went to Unikitty's house. Unikitty said, "I don't know if my family will approve of your antics. We need to be hopeful about this."

Hawkodile saw the Joker and asked, "Who's that clown?"

Unikitty said, "He's my new best friend. Can he hang out here?"

Hawkodile thought about it and said, "Well if he's a best friend then he should be allowed here always."

The Joker replied, "Thank you Unikitty's bodyguard. How come you're not a cat too?"

Hawkodile said, "I'm allergic to cats."

Unikitty replied, "No you're not Hawkodile."

Hawkodile said, "Well I could get sick. If I got a cat allergic sickness while I was a cat I would be doomed. Thankfully I'm a hawk."

Unikitty showed the Joker her room. She also showed all of the pranking awards he won at school. Unikitty said, "My school generally bans pranks, but they're cool enough to give awards to the best pranks. It's ironically comedic."

The Joker replied, "I've met hundreds of people that think that they are on the same level of clever pranksters as I am. It turns out every single human that tried to be like me failed. You've come quite close."

Unikitty said, "That's pretty awesome bro." Unikitty and the Joker high fived.

Puppycorn opened the door and saw the Joker. He asked, "Why is one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals in here?"

The Joker felt offended about being called one of the most dangerous instead of just the most dangerous. He proudly said, "I'm way more dangerous than bird seed loving Penguin, litter box fan Catwoman, Riddles For Dummies writer Riddler, and coin fanboy Two-Face."

Puppycorn asked, "Why did you let the Joker come in here Unikitty?"

Unikitty said, "The Joker's been a great friend to me. In fact I had the most amusing afternoon that I've ever had with him. We did some of the best pranks ever."

Puppycorn walked up to his and Unikitty's mom and said, "Unikitty became best friends with the Joker."

Unikitty's mom angrily went to Unikitty's room. The Joker said, "Hi Unikitty's mom."

Unikitty asked, "What's going on Mom?"

Unikitty's mom said, "You need to get your fake friend out of our house. After you do that you'll be grounded for the rest of the week."

Unikitty sighed and said, "It seems like nobody I know has any respect for humor. They treat fun like a crime. I'm sick of having to be serious."

The Joker replied, "Morals is another word for boring. That's why your son and I have lots of pranks plan. I'm going to cheer him up by having him do one more prank with me today."

Unikitty said, "Sounds awesome bro." Unikitty and the Joker ran out of the house. Unikitty's mom called Commissioner Gordon and told him what happened. Commissioner Gordon reported to Batman about it. Batman started heading towards Unikitty's city.

The Joker showed Unikitty a new invention that was added to his car. He said, "I had someone install a device that can spray pie all over roofs. It's a much more delicious crime than a simple pie in the face joke. I want you to have the honor of pressing the button."

Unikitty asked, "What will happen after I press the button?"

The Joker said, "A roof sized pie will land on the roof of every house in your city. It'll be the best prank that's ever happened in the city which will make you the cat prince of jokes."

Unikitty replied, "That sounds awesome. I hope that it doesn't do any damage."

The Joker said, "I know that won't happen. It'll simply make roofs much more amusing. It would be like a bakery that's as big as a city."

Unikitty thought about it and replied, "This could be the best joke that I ever do."

Batman drove up to Unikitty and the Joker. Batman grabbed the Joker and asked, "What's going on?"

Unikitty said, "The Joker wants me to use a device that'll put a giant pie on every roof."

Batman walked up to Unikitty and replied, "Ignore what the Joker tells you to do. He's a cruel villain, not a fun goofball. Please do the right thing. Listen to justice, not evil."

The Joker replied, "Wow Batman. You really are a master of exaggerating small events. This is a slightly extreme, but great prank. There's hardly anything evil about this."

Batman said, "I hope that Unikitty listens to justice."

Unikitty thought about what both Batman and the Joker said to her. Although Unikitty wouldn't want to do anything evil she thought that the Joker's plan didn't sound that cruel. After a few minutes of questioning what to do she decided to not push the button. The Joker pushed the button. A giant pie landed on every single roof. Nobody got hurt by the prank, but houses got littered with sloppy pies.

Batman said, "There's not going to be any more jokes today."

The Joker replied, "I'm going to make sure that pranks happen forever." Batman battled the Joker. After several minutes of fighting Batman managed to put handcuffs on the Joker.

Unikitty asked, "Are you going to take me to Arkham Asylum?"

Batman said, "No. I have a punishment that's far better for you." Batman grabbed Unikitty and put her in a gumball machine.

A few minutes later Richard put a quarter in the gum ball machine to help Unikitty get free. Richard said, "Your mom told me that you're grounded for the rest of the month."

Unikitty replied, "I'm done with jokes and pranks. After my detentions are over I'm going to focus on my next goal: being a superhero. I'm going to be a edgy hipster type of superhero like Batman." Richard facepalmed.


End file.
